sukisyofandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Nanami
Kai Nanami (七海 かい Nanami Kai) is the School Nurse and Shin'ichirō Minato's partner. He's very feminine, and is possibly the most feminine character in Sukisho, second would probably be Ran. He's voiced by Akira Ishida. Appearance Nanami has light brown hair that falls slightly and gently past his shoulders. He has a long wisp of hair that sticks out of the start of his bangs that curls at the top. Normally, he has his tied back in a tight ponytail. Nanami at first hated his long hair (As stated in the novel Shiawase no Mahou). Despite looking very feminine, Nanami is very comfortable with himself. Personality Nanami is the perfect housewife; always cooks and cleans with a smile on his face. He cooks very delicious food that is well-liked by many characters in the series, especially Sora Hashiba who looks forward to his cooking all the time. He enjoys cooking, cleaning, making tea, and spending time with Shinichirou and the kids. Nanami is a good listener and is constantly helping everyone. Nanami holds in a lot of guilt from his past working with his ex friend Aizawa. Most of the time, Nanami is sweet, kind, and gentle. However, Nanami will punch Shinichirou when the need arises. Mostly from being perverted, but he often does this when Minato comes out, in order for Shinichirou to snap out of it. While his feminine looks bothered him as a child, he is now completely comfortable with himself now. He can and will get high strung if his and Shinichirou's relationship is threatened by someone or something. Background Nanami's birthday is December 25th, as stated in the game manuals. He grew up near his parent's health clinic and was always teased for being so feminine during elementary school. Often, he had to use foul language to prove he was a guy. Around this time, Nanami befriended Aizawa and Shinichirou. Though Nanami never admitted it, he also fell in love with Shinichirou in this time period as well. Nanami noticed as they grew older, Shinichirou had violent mood swings manifesting as dissociative identity disorder, with the main violent alter of Minato. Desperate to save his friend (and future lover), he went to Aizawa and the two began doing gruesome experiments. For Nanami, it was a desperate attempt to find more about Shinichirou's illness and save him, since Aizawa was studying psychiatry along with chemistry and cloning. While the anime says Nanami left because he "met Shinichirou and realized what he was doing was wrong", in the game/novels/and audio drama, Nanami knew Shinichirou as a little child, and left Aizawa's work after being raped by him, taking his research with him. This lead Aizawa to further his psychotic animosity toward Nanami and Shinichirou, intent on ruining their lives. While it's implied the Nanami and Aizawa once had a relationship, this actually is not true, as Nanami and Aizawa always had slight animosity towards each other during childhood and work, due to Aizawa's coldness and jealousy over Shinichirou's affection. Shortly after that occurred, Shinichirou found Nanami curled up sitting in an alley way, crying. It was also raining, so Shinichirou took him home with him and took care of him (this can be seen in White Flower). The two began a romantic relationship at this time, and stayed together for nearly eight years (depending on which game you use as your marker). They also met Sora Hashiba, Matsuri Honjou, and Sunao Fujimori at this time. They would often visit their mansion and play. As time went on, Nanami and Shinichirou grew more and more in love with each other. They loved each other since childhood. In the novel "Tarinai Kotoba", Shinichirou proposed to Nanami, and the two share matching silver wedding bands. Despite all this, Nanami has not once told Shinichirou he loved him, though both know he does, and Nanami himself doesn't doubt this. Nanami is a doctor at the academy, and also sometimes does Physical Education classes (can be seen in a side story in the novels called "How to XXX") he is very shy, and doesn't care for sexual activities until completely vulnerable and comfortable with Shinichirou. However, Nanami does not allow Shinichirou to take him from an angle where he can't see his face, due to the Aizawa's rape. In the game/audio drama/novel Rain, Nanami and Shinichirou become on the verge of divorce, mostly because of drug-laced candies that were given to him by Fuuta Kitamura through Aizawa. This made Nanami very angry, throwing things at Shinichirou and overall becoming violent. He was also jealous because of Minato constantly attacking Sora (while he was not mad at Sora). At the end of the game when Shinichirou is stabbed and carted away, Nanami cries and swears he will get him back. He does not once doubt Shinichirou's alive and waits for him to return those four years he disappeared. Nanami is eventually reunited with Shinichirou, who has been severely brainwashed by Aizawa, and works to bring him back. Relationships Shin'ichirō Minato Nanami loves Shinichirou very much. As stated above, the two were childhood friends and loved each other since day one. Though Nanami is unwilling to say it out loud, Nanami and Shinichirou both know Nanami loves him, and in the novels/audio dramas/games, the two are described as married. Plot Category:Character Category:Male Characters